It is known that, in electronic and optoelectronic components provided for surface mounting (SMD components), mutually adjacent soldering contact pads should not fall below a minimum distance of 200 μm. Otherwise a coalescence of solder and, hence, an electrical short circuit between the electrical contact pads may occur during a soldering mounting of the component. It is further known to form electrical contact pads of SMD components by leadframe sections embedded into a plastic housing. Electronic and optoelectronic semiconductor chips of such components may be arranged on the leadframe sections such that electrical contact pads of the semiconductor chips directly connect to the leadframe sections. Since the required minimum distance between the soldering contact pads in the prior art defines a minimum distance between the leadframe sections, this also results in a minimum size of the semiconductor chip that obstructs a further miniaturization.